Talk:Endgame
Untitled Does anyone know where I can listen to the music from the boat chase? Or what the song's name is? EliteMaster117 00:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll see if I can find it when I get home. Casual T 19:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sheperds other line when he talks about his men I was wondering can i add the bit where sheperd says and the world just fu**in watched? in the walkthrough Theres proof So there is proof that there will be a modern warfare 3 because really you don't know what happens after Nickolai takes you to The Place. Yes, quite clearly there will be a sequel from the open ended campaign. Then again, the modern warfare franchise is so lucrative that I could've told you that there would be a sequel before I even played the campaign! 22:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well there will be a CoD7. Click here but it will be developed by Treyarch, so i doubt it will be a Modern warfare title. LegendaryFroggy 11:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I found it was kind of a forced sequel, and so was this. I liked how Modern Warfare 1 ended. You could have ended the series there, why? It was an excellent story with excellent closure. This one...felt tacked on and...well, unfinished. You guys seem to forget that there could be DLC coming. It was like what was originally planned for Battlefield: Bad Company (but was subsequently scrapped). Either way, looking forward to it :) T3hRogue 20:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually I was quite shock for the length of the campaign...so short that i actually finished the whole game (in regular lv. though...) in less than 5 hrs. I remembered reading one source (can't remember which, possibly IGN? ) stating IW are working on COD8 while Treyarch will be doing the COD7... so maybe another 2 years i think? (consider COD4->COD6 took 2 years)--Pixy132 14:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The Walkthrough... Can someone please re-write this so that it doesnt read like a 10 year old has written it ( I lol'ed at the completely innacurate usage of the phrase 'play on words') and actually gives a proper description of the events in the level? To the writer of the article: if you want to waste your time writing walkthorughs then Wikihow is a different URL. ( 22:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC)) This article needs to be redone This article reads like a walkthrough of what to do rather than a third person telling of what happens. I'm rewriting it. I don't understand why Task Force 141 would be looking for Price and Soap. Wouldn't any surviving members have gotten Price's message that Shepherd had betrayed them? Where exactly are the OpFor seen in this level? Task Force 141 are nearly wiped out in Loose Ends and the OpFor are on the bridges shooting RPG's at you ViperJono08 21:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Soap muttering "Shepherd"?? I replayed that part numerous times (there's a checkpoint when you pull out your knife so I could just "restart checkpoint") and listened very closely and couldn't really hear anyone muttering "Shepherd". I also tried listening for it on youtube and couldn't hear that. Is it just someone's romanticised fantasy?? Yeah. I think it's more heavy breath and human imagination. Doc.Richtofen 16:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It's probably the music... somehow LITE992 22:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Apparently for Soap to mutter "Shepherd," you have to wait a bit before throwing the knife. I saw this on the Soap article. Confirmation?LITE992 19:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) (Triple post) Anyways, I have heard a strange sound if I wait (for more than a second) before throwing the knife. I pulled out the knife, aimed at Shepherd, and waiting. You hear a strained voice, which sounds something like Soap, say Shepherd. I confirmed this on the Xbox version.LITE992 00:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this as well. I'm almost 100% certain he says "Shepherd".--WouldYouKindly 01:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, this can be added to the Endgame (and Soap) article, but it needs to be more precise.LITE992 20:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm the OP. Thanks very much for this folks. I'll try this tonight. OK, I heard that as well, but I think it takes some leap of faith to convince myself that what it says is indeed "Sheperd". When I first heard it I thought it was more like a mechanical sound than anything. I heard it several times more and I think what it said sounded more like "Shep-" than "Shepherd". Also, if what it says is indeed "Shepherd", the person saying it actually sounds quite vibrant, kind of hard to imagine he's just been stabbed in the chest. Something sounds like 'Shep-' but I don't know if it was Saop or the music or what. 02:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Fellowship of the Rings Trivia Is this really needed? (Possibly, but it is also a minor spoiler as I am halfway through reading that book myself) 18:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of removing it. Go to this video, to see the scene from the movie (go to 3:07). It's not exactly the same.LITE992 20:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Revised walkthrough Just want to let everyone know I rewrote the walkthrough. I think it may be too over descriptive and there may be errors LITE992 20:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ridiculous Ending Everhing up to the boat going over the waterfall was cool, but when you wake up I can understand your primary weapon being lost. But for your sidearm securely strapped into a holster to be lost is a little iffy. The fistfight was cool but where was the infamous 1911 this time first of all I love that gun. And what is stopping Soap from whippin out his G18 and spraying Shepherds ass with lead. Maybe even a little shootout between Shepherd and Price with their older (but insanely badass sidearms). I dont know someone get back to me with what they think. Mr.Airsoft 141 Xbox 360 Gamertag- TheDrummer 7 Please, it's a game, it's not suppose to be 150% realistic. 02:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually you can get in front of shepherd but not kill him while he's running from the helicopter. He just won't die! lol he's right in front of me (P.S this is in front of the fallen down helicopter where he tries to run to the car) but he just won't die. :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi23r0BFpXg question where the hell did price come from AMazing idea of sequal I bet "the place" is the old SAS base.